Special Gift
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When the couple received a wonderful and surprising gift.
Title: Special Gift

One shot

By: Nerdy Inu Production

Anime/Manga: soredemo-sekai-wa-utsukushii

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime,Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy whichI thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

One fine morning at the Sun Castle, servants and Castle staff are busy running an errand here and there.

Neil on the other hand was running inside the Castle back and forth which is like he's looking for someone, also he's been asking maids and guards on his marathon.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" and it looks like he really is looking for someone.

"Ohh… Neil, Livi and Nike took their usual walk in the garden" a certain long haired blond cut Neil on his burst, "Ohh… did they?" he looked surprised.

"And actually I just saw them heading back" as that blonde guy said.

"Ahem… then I'll be waiting for sire in his study then, thank you Bard sama" Neil excusing himself as he thanked the long haired man, as Bard also excused himself heading to the town to see someone.

A little later Livi and Nike was back seeing the two young adults made the Castle inhabitants squeal in the sight of the royal couple with a baby.

"Nike sama!" approached by one of her ladies in waiting, "Call Neil, it's been three days already. And as Nike and I planned if the mother didn't show up, little Nikolas here, would be our official child" King Livius with a serious command which made his other secretaries scram to find Neil.

Nike cooing the sleeping baby, while Livi looking at her lovingly encircling his arm around her waist protectively, one of the maids took the baby basket from Livi. "I think I should clean him up for the portrait then?" she smiled at Livi.

"I'll be in my study, I'll sign some papers to make this little falla officially ours, also get myself ready for the portrait as well" Livi gave Nike a kiss which made the maids squeal (A/N: they never get tired of that.)

"Alright, I'll be at our bed chamber if you need me and baby Niko" returning the kiss.

As the couple was separated, Nike headed to their chamber to change and give the baby a bath while her ladies in waiting helped her.

Livi was off on signing some papers and checking other things for his birth date celebration, Neil was asking him about his walk with the Queen and if they plan on making their own child in the future.

Livi on the other hand gave him a smug smirk and told him the heir is already on the way which surprised his secretaries and Neil, although it was already expected.

As Livius finished his work, he headed back to his and Nike's bed chamber, only to find Nike already dressed and the baby was also dressed similar to his white formal.

"Sire, her highness and our little prince is ready for the portrait" bowed by one of the retainer, "Very well, we should head to the garden so that the royal painter can start" Livi told.

"The royal couple with their adoptive child moved along with the plan on getting their portrait done till it was already noon, ending the session they had their lunch, the couple had fun feeding the cute baby.

"Sire, sorry for the disturbance but I would like to bring the good news that Little Nikolas is now officially your child" the man in suit bowed in respect while the Queen threw herself to hug her husband from the good news.

"That's wonderful! Tonight I throw a feast inviting our friends celebrating this good news also I would like to announce our little surprise as well" the king announced.

Later that evening the castle was visited by many nobles and royals, "Thank you for coming to our celebration, tonight we celebrate the new members of my family, I'm proud to announce that this baby, Prince Nikolas Lemercier Ifriqiyah is now my and Nike's child" as he announced the good news to their guest everyone rejoiced but they wondered why he said "Members".

"Also, another good news was announced to us two days before" Nike smiled as she states another good news, "Me and King Livius are expecting a baby, further, I'm also two months on the way" as she announced everyone became loud and cheered, while some teased the king.

Proceeding with the party their guest congratulated the couple also cooed the cute baby who only smiled happily resembling the queen's cheerfulness, throughout the night they celebrated.

The next few days it was already Livi's birthday, the couple was awakened by a sloppy kisses and caressing slaps by little Niko, "And good morning to you too" Nike kissed the baby, "What about me?" pouted by the naked raven haired man.

"And you too…" Nike kissed him on the lips without blushing knowing she was already used to his affections and touches, Livi rubbed his nose against his son, "Good morning little one" he also kissed the queen's baby bump.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to be a father, Nike, thank you for giving me a family" he gave her another kiss which became tender and passionate, "Ahem… sire sorry to bother your morning session but you have many guests to attend to…" said by a blushing advisor while behind him were giggling maids.

As Neil cut the grumbling king from his affection towards his wife, Nike somehow already stepped out the bed together with the baby to get herself prepared.

Moments later the couple are already well dressed and prepared together with the little Prince ready to have their audience with the guests, while around the capital the magazine that bared the news and image of the Royal family rejoiced from the news that the loving couple was blessed with children.

As the couple entered the throne room Neil announced their arrival and the guests bowed and greeted in respect, the couple in return greeted with a smile one by one they talked and thanked the people who congratulated them however one person appeared to bring them another surprise news.

"Good day, your highness…" nodded by a mysterious person who was wearing a pure while hood with gold tints of embroidery around the edges, he was also wearing white knee high boots and full collared suit, "Good day to you too…" the couple acknowledged.

"Your highness… if I may introduce my name so you can properly address me" asking permission, "Yes, you may" Livi politely permitted.

"My name is King Darius Howen from the Kingdom of Heaven, I came to bring you the news that Prince Nikolas was sent by my Lord as a gift to you and the queen for your good deeds making the world a better place, spreading love around the people you meet and become allies" said by the man who also claim as a king.

Everyone in the hall gasped knowing he was the Legendary king from the sacred land and was sent to give the news, "The young Prince was created on your likeness, also he was made from your blood and flesh which was taken by my all powerful Lord who created everything as a gift to you" stating that Nike tears fell and hugged the baby and mumbled "he really is ours" the king gave a smile that cannot measure any length.

"Thank you for the news King Darius" thanked Livi, "Please, tell your Lord that we thank him for giving us a wonderful gift" caressing the giggling baby.

Everyone cheered from the news and asked for a blessing from the King who politely answered and prayed for all, the head priest hurried to meet the Legendary king who they thought doesn't exist, through that time everyone from the city joined the celebration both celebrating the King's birthday and the happy confirmation that the child was theirs all along.

~End

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you like it, I haven't Edited it yet because it's already 2 AM but I promise I'll edit it as soon as I can, please show me your love by Reviewing and telling me what you think, you can also tell me what to add and what to remove it would be a big help.

Madamo nga pag gugma,

Yaj~


End file.
